New Beginnings
by sunrae14
Summary: It's senior year for Bella Swan. Seattle social magnet Edward Masen has been sent to Forks to finish high school. What happened to make Edward get banished from his life in Seattle and be sent to live with his aunt and uncle? Is there any truth to it?
1. Chapter 1

**S. Meyer owns everything. I'm just using the characters **

**Chapter 1**

First day of my senior year was finally here.

The parking lot of Forks High was already packed with cars and my classmates walking around talking to each other. I climbed out of my rusty red truck and grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder. I thought things would seem different with it being the final year here and all, but it was all the same. The same groups of people stood around the same cars as they did every morning before and after school.

I made my way through the crowds saying hello's here and there while I headed to the main building. Just as I was about to reach the steps to the entrance doors a sudden force hit my side slamming me into the grass.

"Football!"

Emmett. Mentally I sighed.

"Ugh, get off of me you Neanderthal!" I pushed him over, not bothering to attempt to stand up myself yet. I knew nothing was broken but I still had to catch my breath due to the wind being knocked out of me.

"Morning, Bella Boo," he chuckled on the ground next to me.

"You suck," I couldn't help but laugh back.

Emmett was one of those people you couldn't stay mad at. He might look ferocious, granted his giant linebacker body frame helped, but he wasn't too harmful. Besides that, even if he did something stupid, he'd use his dimples to get out of trouble anyways.

"Emmett McCarty!" a voice screeched.

"Oh, you are so in trouble," I laughed even harder at him as his girlfriend, Rosalie, walked up. Rose was a gorgeous blonde amazon that didn't take any crap. She's a fiercely loyal friend.

"Get up, Bella. Up, up, up," he started whispering urgently tugging me off the ground.

"I cannot believe you, Emmett. Five minutes. I leave you for five minutes and you throw the girl into the ground," she scowled at him. "Good morning, Bella. Alice and Jasper are waiting at your locker," she turned to smile at me before scowling back at Emmett again.

"Morning," I responded. "And thanks, I'm heading in. Don't hurt him too bad." It wasn't the first time Emmett used me as a human football and probably wouldn't be the last. I left them to their bickering, also known as Rose and Emmett's foreplay, and headed inside.

The hallways were buzzing with excitement and dread as I approached my locker. I could finally make out the little pixie Alice Brandon and her spiky black hair bob leaning against Jasper Whitlock's chest, his wavy blonde hair falling forward into his face as he tilted his head down to her.

"Hey guys," I called out as I approached them.

"Hey Bella," Alice turned around so her back was leaning against Jasper.

"Morning," Jasper said in a slight southern twang, it was still leftover from his time living in Texas. He liked to play it up for Alice though. She had a thing for his accent.

"Guess what?" asked Alice.

"I don't know. What?" I replied moving my books and notebooks around in my locker.

"We have a new student!" she squealed.

"Seriously?" I stopped shuffling things around to look at her, eyebrows raised. I couldn't believe it, we never got new students. I was the last new student here and that was two years ago, besides I didn't even count given that I lived here every summer.

"Yep, totally serious," her face was shining with excitement.

"How'd you hear this already? School hasn't even started yet."

"Jessica and Lauren were talking about it in the bathroom," Ah yes, Jessica and Lauren. The gossip queen and the town bicycle.

"You girls have fun talking, I'll see you at lunch," Jasper casually interrupted us. He gave me a brief wave and kissed Alice on the forehead before walking off.

"So spill," I told Alice as we walked to our calculus class together.

"Okay, so from what I heard, it's Edward Masen," she whispered with disbelief.

I stopped in my tracks. No way possible. Edward Masen was the son of business tycoon Edward Masen Sr. in Seattle. Alice is constantly on the internet reading stories about them in the Seattle Social, an internet site featuring the wealthy. It describes the different events, benefits, and charity functions occurring in Seattle, and Edward Masen is always pictured in it. He's in what is considered the "IT crowd" of Seattle. It's almost like being a celebrity. Photos and video feed of him are posted on the internet, mainly taking place at various charity functions, and there's always a new girl on his arm at each one.

"Not possible, Alice," I couldn't believe it. "Why on earth would Edward Masen be going to school in Forks?"

"He got busted for drugs or so the internet says. His parents shipped him here to live with his aunt and uncle," her voice was barely able to her heard.

Before I was able to say anything back to her, the teacher walked in and we had to take our seats to start class.

Several classes and a lunch later, I was running late to biology. I made it in the door just as the bell rang.

"Ms. Swan, so nice of you to make it," Mr. Banner, my biology teacher, said annoyed. He hated tardiness.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner," I brushed my long mahogany hair out of my face and pushed it behind my ears, the hassles of running to class.

"Take a seat," he directed.

I looked up noticing there was only one seat open.

Making my way to the back I finally noticed who my lab partner was.

No shit.

Just my luck. The person causing the school to buzz with excitement and rumors was seated at the metal stool next to mine.

Edward Masen. Here he was in all of his bronze haired glory.

He nodded his head in brief acknowledgement and faced the board.

If that was a polite way of ignoring me, I blew it for him.

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

He looked at me not saying anything. Green eyes meeting my brown.

"Now's the part where you say your name," I hedged at him sarcastically, fully well knowing who he was.

He sighed.

"Edward."

That's all I got. He went back to facing the board and writing down whatever Mr. Banner was.

I rolled my eyes and started taking notes as well.

This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

A month into school and everything was starting to pick up. Football season was starting in full force, Emmett and Jasper practicing every day after school, games on Friday's.

Rosalie campaigning for senior president, because running the school wasn't enough, she wanted a title to her name as well.

Alice jumping from club to club helping plan out various fundraising activities even though she wasn't actually a part of any of those clubs.

I stuck with science club and national's honors society.

Edward still steadfastly ignored everyone in the school, including me. I managed to get a couple words out of him during the first couple days, but quit trying after that. Now he just talks when we have to do class assignments together. He even managed to offend Jessica and Lauren by flat out rejecting their advances in front of everyone in the hallway and proceeding to walk away in the opposite direction. Granted their taking offense only lasted like a millisecond before they decided he was just playing hard to get.

I actually felt bad for the guy a little. He didn't want to be here and we all knew it. That grated on my nerves more than anything.

In biology class I finally snapped.

He sighed to himself for about the tenth time in forty minutes.

"What? If you have something to say then just say it?" I couldn't control my irritation.

"Excuse me?" he actually looked surprised and confused.

"Why do you keep sighing? What's your problem?"

For a second he looked startled, like he really didn't know what to say. Then the cold mask that I've seen him put off and on for the past month slipped over his face.

"Other than being stuck in this dead end town, nothing," he said icily.

I knew some people thought of this town like that, my mother was one of those people and left because of it. I however, thought differently. This town was as small as can be, but it was also full of a lot of love and support. Wherever you went, somebody knew you and could strike up a conversation. It's a town full of good-hearted people give or take some. It could also make you bored out of your mind with nothing to do, but with friends like Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, it didn't tend to stay that way for long.

Regardless, I was tired of hearing his complaining, he didn't have to voice it for people to know that he did. "You know, if you took your spoiled rich head out of your ass, you might actually see that this is a decent place to live," I told him. "But you can't open your eyes long enough to see that. Instead you go around moping, complaining, and ignoring any and every person trying to talk to you. If you hate it here so much then leave. What's stopping you? Go back to Seattle where you came from and get over whatever made you come here in the first place."

His mouth was dropped open and his eyes wide. I glanced around to notice other classmates with the same facial expressions. Guess I wasn't as quiet as I intended to be. I looked up to see Mr. Banner staring at me. His mouth open like he was about to say something, but the bell cut him off. I wasted no time in grabbing my stuff and walking out of the room, glancing back at Edward he was still sitting glued in his seat looking shocked.

I was at my locker at the end of school when Alice ambushed me.

"I heard you ripped Edward Masen a new one!"

"And who did you hear that from?" I inquired.

"Are you kidding? Everybody knows! It's all over school! I knew you would snap at some point, he's so sulky, but I had no idea you'd yell at him in front of the entire biology class," Alice rambled. "I couldn't believe it when I heard. Then I couldn't stop laughing. I would have loved to see Mr. Banner's face. And Edward's face. God I would have loved to see his face. I doubt he's used to being put in his place."

"Oh he looked shocked to say the least," I said, recalling the stunned look on his face.

"That's awesome," she laughed as we climbed into my truck so I could drop her off at her home.

I pulled up and she started laying out the game plan for tonight, as if it was different from every Friday night.

"Rose is picking me up at 6:30; we'll be by to get you after that. Then Newton's party after the football game."

Great, a Newton party. Good thing Charlie was pulling an overnighter at the station. Mike's parties never went as planned. Hell, I don't even think there ever was a plan. Last time, Emmett jumped up on a table and started trying to do a strip tease. He then grabbed Alice and my arm and pulled us up there with him as much as we tried to fight him on it. No clothes were removed in our drunken haze, thank god we were smart enough for that, however the table didn't fare so well. It ended up breaking under the weight of Alice and I trying to get down and Emmett jumping up and down on it. Rose made him walk home that night and Mike had to make up some excuse to his parents as to how a sturdy wood table broke. Another instance had Mike's best-friend, Tyler, completely hammered and climbing up on the roof. He jumped off fully believing that he could fly. One broken arm and a mild concussion later, the hospital released him to his very angry parents.

By 6:30; I had my eyeliner and mascara on and was dressed in my jeans and red racer back tank top. Throwing a Forks High Spartan hoodie over it, I walked out the door to meet Rose and Alice. They were already waiting in Rose's red BMW. Alice's eyes narrowed at my outfit as I walked up. I raised my hoodie, showing my tank-top underneath. Her narrowed eyes disappeared and an approving smile crossed her face.

"I do know how to dress, Alice, thank you very much," I told her, sliding into the backseat.

"I know, I was just seeing what you had on underneath the hoodie," she responded.

It wouldn't have been the first party I've gone to in a hoodie, but I did own quite a few skimpy tops, skirts, and dresses. I collected them on my many shopping excursions with Alice and Rose.

Alice unzipped her sweater showing off her gold sparkly tube top shirt.

Rose didn't have to unzip anything. She was already in her black halter top style shirt. How she didn't freeze at football games was beyond me.

"Come on baby! Kick his ass!" Rose was standing in her seat screaming.

Halfway through the game Emmett got tackled, this was rare considering it was always him doing the tackling. He liked to call himself "the enforcer." I couldn't disagree either, neither could anybody else. He was like a giant brick wall. People could slam into him and they'd still be the one to fall down.

Jasper on the other hand was all agility. I honestly had no clue what his spot on the field was. All I know is that he can move in and around the clusters of other football players and never get hit. He was their main strategizer.

"Well well well. Look who's here," Alice pointed down the bleachers to the walkway.

I had to stretch to see who she was looking at.

Edward.

What the hell? I almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of him being here at a football game in a town he supposedly hated.

He looked like a lost puppy, standing around not knowing where to go. He then looked up and his eyes met mine in the crowd. I could see him pause for a second before taking a deep breath and walking up the bleachers towards me.

"Is he headed this way?" You could hear disbelief and excitement start to bubble in Alice's voice. Meanwhile, Rose stayed oblivious to us and was still standing up on the other side of Alice screaming towards the field.

"I have no idea." I really didn't know, but I kept watching him come closer.

"Hi," he greeted quietly and looked questioningly at the empty space next to me.

I nodded and squeezed closer to Alice to make more room for him to sit down.

He sat down looking nervous. He wasn't wearing his normal button down shirt and instead was in dark jeans and a long-sleeve grey thermal.

"I'm shocked," I stated bluntly. I wasn't necessarily talking about the clothes because it did look good on him, everything did. One thing he definitely had going for him was his looks, tall, thin, and toned with a head full of crazy hair. Everything else about him was still up in the air.

"Me too," he breathed out heavily.

I could feel Alice burning holes into my head with her eyes. I took that as my queue to introduce her.

"Alice, this is Edward. Edward, my best-friend Alice."

"Hi," she said calmly, though I could feel her bouncing in her seat.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he reached across me and shook her hand. That was definitely better than the introduction he gave me in our first biology class. Ass.

"And the tall blonde screaming her head off is Rose," I told him gesturing to the other side of Alice.

He nodded.

"You're fan club doesn't look happy you're sitting here," I gestured over his shoulder to a few rows down where Lauren and Jessica were sitting in their barely there clothes throwing daggers our way. If looks could kill.

He visibly shuddered when he realized who I was talking about.

I couldn't help but laugh and wave at them pissing them off even more.

"They are truly frightening girls," he stated plainly.

I nodded in agreement, focusing back on the football game. It was nearly the end of it. Forks in the lead, the entire Forks side was standing up cheering on the home team. The clocked ticked down until the buzzer went off indicating the end of the game. We were all clapping and screaming for our team. Edward was even standing, though he didn't do anything else.

"Hi Edward," Rose finally took notice of him sitting with us.

Rose had never met him, but she knew who he was and wasn't the type of person to pretend otherwise.

"Hello Rose," he replied back, remembering that I told him her name earlier.

"Are you coming to Newton's party?" she asked.

I turned back to look at him wanting to know the answer to that as well.

"No, not tonight. Maybe some other time though," he said throwing a brief glance my way.

He mumbled out a goodbye and descended down the bleachers, while I stood rooted to my spot taken aback by his brief glance my way and sudden departure.

"What the hell was that?" I turned to a giggling Alice and Rose.

"I don't know, but it seems that you ripping dear Mr. Masen a new asshole may have caused him to join the living of Forks now," Alice said.

"Ugh," I grumbled. "Let's go to the party. I'm going to need a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

**S. M. owns it all**

**Chapter 3**

"How about another shot for my two lovely ladies," Emmett slipped his arm over Rose and my shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. I felt like letting loose tonight. I already had three random shots and a cup of really shitty beer.

Rose nodded. She could handle shots with the best of them.

"Make it something yummy, Em," I yelled after him. I wanted that beer taste gone.

Emmett disappeared into the kitchen leaving Rose and I in the living room where most of the party was taking place. The entire living room was swamped with people drinking, dancing, playing games, and making out on the couches, against the walls, or any other spot one could find. As a matter of fact, I think Alice and Jasper were off in a random closet right about now.

"Bella, Bella, Beauuuutiful Bella." Internally I groaned at the sound of that voice.

"Hi there, drunky," Rose patted Mike on the head. I chuckled to myself. She was acting like she was patting a dog on the head.

He shook his head trying to get her hand off, reminding of when a dog has flees. And now I'm always going to picture him as a little blonde puppy.

"Are you having fun, Bella?" Mike slurred and stepped directly in front of me. Oh god, his breath was horrible.

I nearly gagged.

"Let me help you have fun," he slurred. I should paid attention to his actions. Instead, I focused on not dropping dead from his retched breath. My mistake.

His mouth came forward and closed in quickly on my face, catching me off guard. I couldn't even say it was a kiss; he was all over the place. And I'm pretty positive he just licked me.

"Ew, gross, Mike. What the fuck?" I screamed and pushed him off of me. He lost his balance and ended up on the floor.

"Oh that was just disgusting," Rose mumbled next to me.

"You think?" I screeched. I could feel his slobber on my face. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick."

"Come on," she pulled me out of the living room while I used my free hand to wipe at me face.

In the bathroom, I practically drowned my face in the sink. Rose stood off to the side and handed me a washrag with soap on it.

"Thanks," I gargled through the water.

My face was raw and tender when I finished scrubbing, but it was nice and clean too.

"Where's Emmett? I think I need that shot now," I said.

We found him in the kitchen talking to other players on the football team.

He saw us approach and grinned so wide I thought it would split his face. He was hammered, no doubt about that. Then again, nearly everybody here was drunk, unless you were opted to be the designated driver, ours was Jasper.

"One shot for you," he handed a glass to Rose. "And two for you," he slid two glasses my way. "I heard about what happened. You got Newtoned, poor girl," he shook his head. "Now, drink up and enjoy. I call those, the Emmett special," he said proudly.

I threw the first shot back. I could usually feel the kick when the alcohol hit my throat, there was nothing on this one though. In fact, it was pretty delicious.

"Em, that is really good," I told him.

He said nothing back. Rose was attached to his face. Guess she liked to chase her shots with a make-out session. Well, okay then. I took my second shot glass that was full and made my way back to the living room. I didn't throw the shot back this time, I just sipped it. It really was good; I planned to enjoy it slowly.

"There you are, Bella," Alice came up to my side.

"Yeah, I bet you were looking all over for me. Too bad I wasn't in the coat closet, huh?" I smirked at her.

"Shut it," she said, her face was bright pink. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said and she blushed or if it was the extracurricular activities that just occurred in said closet.

"I here that you got some action tonight," Alice poked my side, giggling at my expense.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned.

"I still can't believe you ever went out with him," she stated wrinkling up her nose.

I still had trouble believing it too. I dated him for a week freshmen year and dated Tyler for a couple months sophomore year. That was all before Jessica and Lauren got to them; otherwise no way in hell was I going near that. Mike lasted for about a week before he got annoying and clingy. Tyler was easier to date because he always seemed so much more at ease and he was a much better kisser. Girls never minded picking him during a spin the bottle game. I successfully tried to stay away from those games now, Lauren and Jess always played, and I definitely didn't want to kiss anybody that they just had they tongues down. Since then, I had random dates that Alice and Rose set me up with. Nothing ever worth lasting, it was all just going out and having fun.

"You about ready to leave?" Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm good to go," I responded.

We walked back to the living room to get the others when we noticed a large crowd hovering around the couch. I peeked through the crowd and regretted that I even looked.

There Jessica was in all her glory, her dress rode up and half her ass was showing. She was grinding on Mike, giving what I suppose was a lap dance; instead it looked like she was trying to have sex with him with her clothes on. She was also completely unaware that he appeared to be half asleep. Her dress rode up even more showing off her thong wearing ass. People groaned and started to duck out of the room when they saw that. Most people that is, there were the few horn dogs that stayed around to watch and cheer her on.

"I need to go gouge out my eyes now," I told Alice.

She nodded in agreement looking horrified.

I looked up and found Rose; we made eye contact and motioned towards the door. She nodded back and grabbed Emmett's arm, he in turn smacked Jasper's chest and he followed.

"Great party!" Emmett exclaimed happily as we left.

He could say that. He wasn't the one that had Newton slobber all over his face. All I wanted now was a shower, perhaps claw out my eyes, then sleep. Good plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

School was buzzing with talk of the party. As it would be seeing as nothing else happened. One party in Forks could lead to a week's worth of gossip and there was a ton of gossip.

"Did you hear about Tyler and Lauren's fight?" Alice asked sitting in the seat next to me at our lunch table.

"Nope. What happened now?" I asked.

"Well, she caught him making out with some sophomore girl in a bedroom at Mike's. Apparently a football player brought her with him and then just left her on her own. Tyler found her, talked with her, then one thing led to another and in walks Lauren."

"I didn't think Tyler and Lauren got back together. Weren't they still broken up?"

"Yes they were, but you know Lauren. If she can't have him then nobody can." Alice shrugged.

"History sucked, I'm starved," Rose plopped down on the other side of me.

"I happened to enjoy today's lecture," Jasper spoke, sitting across from Alice.

"You would, General Lee," said Rose.

Jasper was a history buff. Just like Rose would be the one to call if you ever had car trouble.

I picked up my slice of pizza to take a bite as Rose took my apple and bit into it.

"Hey," I mumbled around my food and swiped at her arm.

"Oh chill, I'm starving," she brushed me off. "You can take something off my plate when Emmett and Edward make their way over."

"Edward?" I inhaled the bite I was taking and started choking.

"Jesus, Bella," Alice jumped up and pounded on my back.

Holy hell, she hits hard.

"Alice, I'm fine. I'm fine," I could breathe again. I could feel by back throbbing in the spot that she hit. Psycho pixie. "By the way, when somebody is choking, I don't think you are supposed to hit them hard enough to break ribs and puncture lungs. You might want to keep that in mind for next time."

"Who's choking?" Emmett sat across Rose, leaving Edward to sit between him and Jasper, which also happened to be directly across from me.

Lovely.

Edward's talking skills have improved somewhat, I now get at least two sentences out of him during class.

"Bella was choking. She also gets her pick at anything on our plate. I stole her apple," said Rose nonchalant.

Emmett's face fell. He loved his food and took time picking each piece.

I knew what I wanted off the plate as soon as he sat down. They didn't have those when I went through the lunch line.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please Bella," Emmett whined. He knew what I would pick.

"Sorry Em. Tit for tat. You can blame Rose for this one," I swiped the delicious looking chocolate donut off of his plate.

I took a bite and sighed. It was delicious, but the look on Emmett's face was killing me. Groaning, I ripped the donut into two pieces and gave him half.

"Happy?"

"Yes!" he beamed. Damn those dimples.

I took a peek across from me at Edward. His head was down and he was picking around at his food looking as uncomfortable as he could be.

"Hi, Edward," I piped up trying to drag him into a conversation.

He looked up startled and cleared his throat. "Hello," he said in a smooth voice I haven't heard him use before. Everything he's ever said was quiet and mumbled.

"Man, Ed, you missed hell of a party. You have to go with us next time," Emmett jumped in to the conversation.

"Yeah, I probably will," Edward sat up straighter.

"Poor Bella over here got Newtoned. It was awesome," Emmett grinned like a kid in a candy store.

Asshole.

"Newtoned? What exactly is that?" Edward asked, his eyes flickering between Emmett and I.

Time for me to join in.

"Newtoned is when, Mike goes up and kisses somebody," Edward's eyes shot straight at me. I continued on explaining, "In my circumstance, he was completely trashed and I definitely did not want to be kissed by him."

"She knocked him to the ground," Alice laughed.

"Why would he do that?" Edward was not laughing. If anything, his face looked completely serious.

"That's just Newton for you," Emmett said as if that explained everything. It kind of did in its own little weird way. "That and he's always had a thing for our Bella."

"He does?"

"Yes," I responded to Edward. "I went out with him for like a week during freshmen year. I broke up with him and he's hooked up with Jessica off and on since then. That still doesn't stop him from hitting on me when he gets drunk though. When he's sober, I like to think he knows better."

"I see," was all Edward said. He went back to eating his food.

"Friday, we're doing the night game. You should come," Jasper spoke to Edward.

"What's the night game?" he asked.

"The night game is tradition. It's gone on for as long as I can remember. It's just a football game between our guys and the La Push guys. They don't have an athletic team so this is the best chance they get to a real game. It's a lot of fun. No padding or helmets, tackling is still allowed, just not as hard," Jasper glared at Emmett.

"What?" he looked up innocently.

"Don't what me. You know exactly what," Jasper pointed his finger at him before turning back to Edward.

Last year's night game, Emmett caused a dislocated shoulder on a La Push guy. Nobody really cared, stuff like that can happen and the guy was only pissed because they popped it back into place and his teammates made him sit out of the rest of the game. Jasper just makes it a point to stress at Emmett to take it easy. Not everybody is as unbreakable as him.

"It starts around nine o'clock at the field down in La Push," Jasper carried on.

Edward walked with me to biology for the first time and gradually made small talk. The one question that has been nagging at me to ask was finally coming to the forefront of my mind. We took our seats when I turned to face him. The classroom was empty so I figured now was my best chance.

He saw my hesitation.

"Did you really get sent here because of drugs?" I asked him. His entire demeanor shifted and his eyes stared right through me.

"Yes," he gritted out.

He was angry, that much was obvious as he faced the front and avoided me.

Personally, I thought he was being stupid.

"You know, if you were dumb enough to do drugs then you were dumb enough to get caught with them. Especially being in your position, you do realize you are on multiple social websites right?" I couldn't help the sarcasm spewing out of my mouth.

He faced me abruptly, "Let's get one thing straight here. I said that I got sent here because of drugs, I never once said that I actually did any."

"So did you deal or something?" I don't think those are questions that people are supposed to ask, but I did anyways. I wanted to know and I wasn't about to go telling anybody. Edward knew that.

He just looked at me like I was stupid. Guess that's a no to that question then.

"So you got busted for drugs, but you didn't actually do any?" I was trying to get this story straight.

"I've tried pot a couple times, but that's as far as my experience goes," he told me.

That wasn't bad at all. Hell, I tried pot before. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and I wanted to see what it was like being high. Never did it again though. I took at least five showers before I went home completely convinced that Charlie would be able to tell what I've done.

"So, what happened then?" my curiosity was killing me.

A few people were starting to come into class.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "The drugs I got busted for weren't mine." The anger was back and flaring in his eyes. "And before you ask, I told my mom that they weren't mine. She chose not to believe me and sent me here. That's it."

That I was not expecting.

"For what it's worth, I believe you," I told him.

Class began and I started writing notes. We didn't speak again for the rest of the day. I couldn't blame him. I'd be pissed too.


	5. Chapter 5

S. Meyer owns twilight

**Chapter 5**

"Marshmallows, potato chips, chocolate. Check," I said to Rose and Alice. We were sitting in my bedroom going through a couple bags we had with us and were planning on bringing to the night game. Sometimes the game would last for an hour, sometimes a couple of hours. They never planned out a time, just played until they were tired or too many people were out from injuries.

"Soda and blankets. Check," Alice chirped.

"Bandages, ankle and wrist wraps. Check," said Rose. She always brought things like that to their pick-up football games because most of the guys forgot, well, mainly just Emmett forgot to bring them.

"I think Angela is going to sit by us while we're there too. I talked to her about it earlier at school," I told them. Angela and I shared a couple classes together. She's a very shy, quiet girl, but does have her out-going moments. Being head of the newspaper committee gets her to talk to people. Her boyfriend Ben is on the football team too, they're both seniors.

"Let's go. I want to get a good spot away from twiddle-dee and twiddle-dum," Rose said. She wasn't Jessica and Lauren's biggest fan.

"You girls have fun tonight," Charlie called out to us from the living room as we made our way out the door. "Make sure the boys aren't too rough with each other, please."

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to the field in La Push. The guys that were playing the game were running around the field tossing a football back and forth.

"Hey babe," Emmett came running up and greeted Rose with a kiss.

Alice and I left them to it and laid down our blanket near the halfway mark. Other spectators were starting to bring their blankets and lawn chairs and set them up. It was mostly kids from the high schools, though there were a few parents that had come to observe. More than likely they just needed to be here to make sure everyone stayed safe.

Alice looked out to the field as Jasper waved to her, she blew him a kiss in return, where he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

I laughed to myself watching them. They were so cheesy.

"Hello, Bella," a soft feminine voice said off to my right.

"Angela, hey. Pull up your blanket and have a seat," I told her.

"Thanks. It's getting crowded," she said.

I forgot that this was the first year Ben joined the team, so she had never been to one of these games before.

"Yeah, it really does get packed here…" my words trailed off. I caught sight of a certain color of hair over her shoulder. He really did show up.

"Hi," Edward mumbled.

"Hey Edward, take a sit. We have plenty of room on our blanket," Alice beat me to the punch. She's always been such a hostess.

"Thank you," he responded. He took a seat next to me, but a little bit behind. I could feel his knee brush against my lower back, it sent shivers up my spine. What the hell?

"We brought some snacks and stuff if you want any," I told him.

"Maybe later. Thank you," Edward responded, always polite.

"No problem." I took the bag of marshmallows and tossed one in my mouth.

"Shouldn't the game have started already," Alice asked Jasper. He walked up to her.

"Yes, fucking Newton," Emmett growled out behind him.

I took notice of the players on the field. Mike Newton was nowhere to be seen. He was also their quarterback; the one good thing he could do when it came to football was throw the ball well.

"He just text Crowley. Turns out that Newton is still grounded from throwing the party and his parents won't let him out of the house. No other guy can quarterback worth a damn, and we can't afford to take anyone off defense," Emmett said.

"Edward plays baseball," Alice chimed in. I think she knows his whole life story from the internet.

Edward's head popped up.

"Alice sweetie, this is football," Emmett said condescendingly.

"I know that you giant ass," she snapped at him. "What I'm saying is that he played baseball, so evidently he knows how to throw a ball."

I looked at Edward, his eyes were wide. "Footballs are a bit different than baseballs though," he spoke, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"It doesn't matter; we need someone with an arm. Think you're up for it? We can do some practice throws before the game starts," Jasper said.

Edward looked at Jasper then at the field. "Okay," he agreed.

He stood up and stripped off his hoodie, just wearing his jeans and long sleeve thermal shirt.

"You can wear this if you get cold," he said quietly, setting his sweatshirt down next to me and running off to join Emmett and Jasper on the field.

I stared at the hoodie next to me. It did get cold and I had forgotten mine at home. I shrugged and put the sweatshirt on over my head. Dear God, it smelled like him. And it smelled really good.

After practicing, the players took their spots.

Let the game begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A couple minutes in and the game was turning dirty. Not the hitting each other and fighting type of dirty, but the mud, grass, and dirt flying everywhere kind. All the players' feet looked like they were double the normal size with the mud caked on the bottoms.

Edward was holding his own so far, well as far as I could tell anyways. Every time he threw the football somebody caught it, now if he was throwing to the person he was aiming for is something I don't know, but it seemed to be working in our favor.

"What do you think you are wearing?" A shrill screech came from behind me.

Jessica. Ugh. Always has to be Jessica or Lauren.

"It's called a sweatshirt Jessica. Most normal people wear them when it's cold outside," I responded without even looking at her.

"Bitch," she grumbled.

I turned around to say something back, but she was already stomping off.

"Seriously?" I questioned, looking back to Rose and Alice. Rose just snorted at me, while Alice stared at the sweatshirt.

"What?" I looked down at it noticing nothing out of the ordinary, it was just a hoodie with a baseball on it and Edward's old high school name curved around it.

"Your boy just completely claimed you," Rose snorted again.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"His last name is on the back of the jersey, as well as his baseball number. He may as well have pissed on you in front of everyone," Rose guffawed.

"I'm wearing his sweatshirt. So what? I don't get the big deal," I told her.

"There's not a big deal, but if you were Jessica or Lauren, that's a huge deal. They want Edward and he chooses you. That's all they care about," Rose turned back to the game.

He just gave me his sweatshirt to wear. I wasn't going to read into it. I've worn Jasper and Emmett's sweatshirts before too. It wasn't a big deal, granted I couldn't lie, I know I'm enjoying wearing my current hoodie more than the others. It smelled better, that's for sure.

"Ouch," Alice grimaced after seeing Jasper get knocked to the ground.

The game was turning a little rougher now that everyone was really getting into it.

"Get him, Emmett!" Rosalie screamed as a La Push player was heading for their scoring zone. "Damn."

He wasn't quick enough. La Push scored.

I couldn't tell you what the score was, but Rose said we were winning, not by much though. I'll just take her word for it.

"Break time. Where's the bathroom?" Angela asked.

I didn't think she'd like this, but we've all done it. "There isn't one. We just go out into the woods."

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"Nope. Definitely not," I said.

"Okay, in that case, I can wait. I'm going to go talk with Ben. I'll be back."

"You're looking good out there slugger," I told Edward as he approached. He had on his shy smile, but his face was glowing with happiness.

"Wrong sport," he sat down in the grass next to me.

"I know, but you played baseball too, so whatever," I looked him over. He was filthy. You couldn't even recognize his shoes, mud was splattered across his pants as well as grass stains, his shirt was filthy where the other players managed to slam into him, and even managed to get some specs of dirt on his face. "You are doing well out there though," I told him.

"Thank you," he said to me looking into my eyes.

I smiled and fought back a laugh as I took in his appearance again.

He huffed making me full out laugh.

"Shut up," he joked pushing my arm and knocking me onto my side.

I stayed lying down and looked back over at him.

Edward's smile was full of humor. He just seemed so relaxed.

"You're having a good time," I stated.

"Yeah, yeah I really am," he replied just as they called the players back onto the field to resume the game.

"Good luck!" I yelled after him. He just turned his head briefly and flashed a smile.

The rest of the game went on. Each side made another touchdown, but it seemed that Forks was pulling out on top. Looking around you could tell that people were getting tired, Alice and Rose were no longer shouting at the field, but were instead huddled up with Angela and me. The parents that were around to watch the game were gathering up their belongings indicating that the game should be wrapping up. Even the players were beginning to slow down.

Seconds later the game was called. Forks won.

We clapped. We cheered. We did everything we could to show support. Even though we were cold, tired, and the game was technically just for fun, we were still proud of our home team.

"Good job, baby," Rose grabbed Emmett.

Alice just smiled at Jasper as they held hands.

It was just Edward and I left, as Angela took off with Ben.

"You'll get over the awkwardness of those four before too long," I told him, referring to the constant lovey dovey of Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper.

He just nodded.

"Great game," I nudged his shoulder hoping he'd lighten up like he was earlier.

He grimaced.

It took me a second to realize I nudged his throwing arm. He had to be sore after tonight.

"Sorry about that," I apologized nodding towards his arm.

"Don't worry about it, I just need to ice it later," Edward responded.

"I am glad you had fun," I told him honestly, as I climbed into Rose's car.

"So am I. I'll see you at school."

Then I remembered something.

"Edward," I called him back. "You need your sweatshirt back."

"Keep it for now, I'm not letting you go home cold, besides, you look better in it anyways," he almost looked surprised that he had said that. His shy smile appeared again and he walked off.

I didn't even have time to respond, not that I could have even if I wanted to. I just climbed back into the car in silence.

There was something about Edward; I just didn't know what that something was yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**S.M. is the great creator.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Why does he seem so different?" I groaned throwing myself down onto Alice's bed.

She looked over from her computer. "What?"

"He's just not how I thought he'd be," my voice was muffled into the pillow over my face.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm going to need a little bit more to go off of."

"Edward. He's not what I was expecting," I knocked the pillow off my face and looked at her.

"And what exactly were you expecting?" Alice swiveled her desk chair around to face me and folded her hands in her lap. Welcome Dr. Mary Alice Brandon.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "A man-whore who's addicted to drugs, but apparently the drugs part isn't real, that is if he was telling me the truth about that. According the pictures on that social website you love so much, he's still most definitely a man whore. I mean how many different pictures does he have with woman up there?"

"I'm not sure, but there's a lot. More than ten less than twenty, I'd say," she said. "Let me look it up really fast."

She spun back around and did her thing on her computer. Alice could work on computers faster than anyone else I know. She says she's a part time hacker. I just know to call her when my ancient computer starts acting up.

"Seventeen," Alice looked back at me. "There are seventeen photos of him with different girls. It looks like these pictures started when he was fifteen years old and go up until he came here."

"Seventeen," I was flabbergasted.

She motioned me to her computer.

Sure enough, there they were. Seventeen different girls. All gorgeous model worthy girls smiling like the arm candy they were.

"They're all at social functions or benefits," I noticed.

"It says when you click on the photo that they're his dates. Never says anything about a relationship with them though," Alice explained.

"That's what I don't get," I explained. "If he's this giant playboy, then why is he so socially awkward and quiet around the girls here?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it's not all what it seems. Look at the photos, all they show is him dancing with them, leading them around with his arm barely touching their backs, and a very few of them show him giving the girl a kiss on the cheek."

"Something just doesn't add up."

It really didn't.

The Edward Masen that they show on the internet and in some Seattle only magazines is not the same Edward Masen that's in Forks.

Now which is the real Edward Masen?

"I guess it's up to you to decide who the real Edward Masen is and who is the fake version," Alice said. She either read my mind or I spoke out loud without realizing it.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Bells," Charlie greeted me from the kitchen as I walked through the front door. "How was Alice's?"<p>

"It was fun. We just hung out and messed around on her computer," I told him.

"Her computer, eh?" Charlie questioned. "She's not still doing that hacking stuff is she?"

"No, Dad."

"Yeah right. You were always a bad liar, Bells," he gruffed. "Just make sure she doesn't do something stupid. And keep her out of the station's mainframe will you?"

"I promise, Dad. She really does feel bad about that still."

A year ago Alice was goofing around and wanted to see if she could get into the Fork's police station's computer system.

She did it.

What she didn't mean to do was change the language from English to Turkish.

It took three days for Alice to get it back to English and a couple weeks of Charlie having to do paper report duty. Nobody at the station knew it was Alice besides Charlie. She couldn't lie to him and ran to him crying telling him the entire story. He kept her secret as long as she promised not to do it again.

She never did.

Well, she didn't hack into the station anymore. Now it was just entertainment news sites. Alice never could stop from wondering what was going on in the Hollywood world.

"I'm going to order a pizza for dinner, Bells. You don't need to cook tonight, you do too much," Charlie ruffled my hair. He was never big on showing affection, but that was enough for me.

"Sounds good, Dad. I'm going to go work on some homework." I said walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>Edward's sweatshirt was staring at me. I swear it was. I think it even whispered.<p>

I pushed my schoolbooks into my book bag and glared at the hoodie that draped across the rocking chair set in the corner of my bedroom.

He hadn't asked for it back yet and I haven't returned it.

"What?" I growled at it.

Jesus Christ, I'm going insane.

I haven't worn the hoodie since the game, but I wanted too. I had a weakness for hooded sweatshirts and this one was the worst. It was like forbidden fruit since it didn't actually belong to me.

Just wear it.

Stop thinking too much about it acting like a fucking girl and wear the damn thing.

I've worn Emmett's sweatshirts to school before and couldn't have cared less.

Why am I making a deal out of this?

You know what, "Fuck it," I said aloud to my empty room.

I threw the hooded sweatshirt on, took my bag and left.

* * *

><p>"Is that…" Alice popped by locker.<p>

"Yep," I responded already knowing what she's going to ask. The sweatshirt I was wearing. "Let's go to class," I shrugged off any further questioning.

"Guess whose parents are going out of town this weekend?" Alice sang.

"Hmm…I have no idea," I replied sarcastically.

"Mine," she bounced up and down with excitement. "I'm going to throw a party."

As If I couldn't figure that out.

Nobody could throw a party like Alice could.

"I'm thinking the party can be Friday night since there's no game and then we can just do a movie night and slumber party Saturday night."

"Sounds good to me. I'll just have to ask Charlie if I can stay all weekend," I said.

"Great," she squealed.

* * *

><p>The chair seated next to me scraped across the linoleum floor in my biology class.<p>

"Hi," I greeted Edward.

This was the first time I saw him today, he wasn't at lunch.

"Hello," he greeted me in return.

His eyes flickered to the hooded sweatshirt I had on.

"Is that mine?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, yes it is." I looked right at him. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah. It's just fine." The corners of his mouth turned up.

"Did Alice tell you about her party?" I questioned him.

"Jasper told me," Edward responded.

"Do you think you're going to go?" I asked.

He nodded.

I faced the front of the classroom since he was no longer talking.

"Are you going?" So he is speaking still.

"I'm planning on it, yes."

"I'll see you there then," it almost sounded like he was asking a question rather than a statement.

I nodded and started working on the biology handouts Mr. Banner passed around.

This will be the first party Edward's been to here.

I wonder how it will go.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you all very much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I love hearing feedback! I had even started a second story. I'm excited. I've never written anything before.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was flying around my bedroom trying to get ready for the party. Alice was due to arrive anytime.

She had insisted on picking me up. I could understand her reasoning. Carpooling to her house would mean one less vehicle. Last thing she needed was to get busted by my dad.

Hell that was the last thing I need. But if worse came to worse and the party was to be busted, that would give me some time to try and sneak out and get home before Charlie caught me.

If my truck isn't there then he thinks I'm still at home, right?

I liked to live in denial. I know he'd think I'm there. No way would Alice throw a party without one of her best-friends.

I was feeling a little flirty as I got dressed and put on some red undergarments, also known to Rose as power panties. I had my black camisole lying on my bed with my dark skinny jeans.

There was a quick knock at the front door.

She's going to kill me for not being ready.

I grabbed my jeans and stumbled down the stairs while trying to pull them up each leg and button them.

"I know, I know. I'm running late. Sorry," I quickly opened the door and turned to run back up the stairs.

There was no noise following me.

I froze near the top steps.

Silent Alice equals bad.

Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.

I slowly turned around prepared for the worse.

What I was not expecting was no Alice to be seen.

"Edward?" I'm stunned.

Not as stunned as him.

He was frozen in the open front door wearing faded denim jeans and a white button down shirt, his eyes glued to me.

Technically eyes glued to what I was wearing, or not wearing.

I groaned.

I glanced down my body realizing I was just in my jeans and red lace bra.

Shit.

I spun around, tripping up the top step, and hurling myself into my bedroom.

Alice is going to die. Very slowly and very painfully.

_I think you may have forgotten to tell me something. _I sent her a text message.

Dropping my phone on my bed I quickly put on my black camisole and slipped my feet into a pair of black flats.

"I'm really sorry about that," I said to Edward as I rushed down the stairs. "I thought you were Alice."

He nodded and motioned me out to his car.

Great. I made him go mute again.

The car ride was an awkward dead silence.

I tried coming up with things to talk about, he nodded and shook his head in response or was just throwing in a one word answer. Needless to say, I gave up.

There were a couple cars in front of Alice's already when we pulled up.

Edward and I stepped out of the car and walked into Alice's once again in a muted silence.

His eyes focused on me and he looked like he was going to say something. Then his face turned resigned and he walked off towards the makeshift bar where Emmett and Jasper were hanging around.

"You look like you could use a drink," Rose approached me in her high-heels, tiny skirt and strapless blue top.

"How about three?" I said in response.

"Take mine," Rose said placing her cup into my hand. "Em made it pretty strong and you look like you need it more than I do."

I took a few gulps feeling the fruity liquid go down my throat.

"So what happened?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain in just a minute. I'm sure the little pixie would love to hear this too," I looked around for Alice. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's locking up the bedroom doors upstairs. Smart thinking too, I'd kill someone if I caught them fooling around in my bed."

"Were you talking about me? My ears are ringing," Alice bounced down the stairs in her mini-dress.

"Why yes we were," I glared at her. "Did you forget to tell me something Alice?"

"Um…no?" Her eyes were glancing around.

"I think you did. You see I was expecting you at my house. Imagine my surprise when it was Edward that showed up. Now imagine his surprise as I answered the door in my red lace bra!" My voice raised a couple octaves at the end.

"Oh my god," she whispered looking aghast. "I'm so sorry, I was still fixing things around here and he had already arrived and I told him I had to get you. Then he said he wouldn't mind and left. I didn't think anything of it." Alice rambled.

Rose was highly amused. "He saw you in your power panties!"

"Yes he did. And he hasn't spoken to me since." Part of me was embarrassed, but it happened and I couldn't change that. Besides, I have bikini tops that reveal more, thank you Rose and Alice, and I knew I had a decent body. Being best-friends with those too, you have no room to be completely insecure with your body, they would never allow it.

"Oh no," Rose groaned.

"What?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"Edward is doing shots with Emmett and Jasper."

"Okay…" I wasn't seeing what she was getting at.

"Does Edward drink?"

"I don't know, why?"

"They're on like their fifth shot already and I know that Emmett and Jasper are tanks when it comes to holding their liquor, it takes a lot to get them drunk. Edward is already swaying," Rose said.

She was right.

They were knocking back shots left and right, other people at the party were occasionally joining them.

Edward looked up, his eyes locked on mine.

I could see his face turn pink as he started waving to me. Guess the alcohol loosened him up a bit.

I laughed and waved back.

He was definitely starting to get a buzz, if not more.

"Let's go out back for a bit," Rose said taking Alice and I by the arm pushing our way through people to the back doors.

I don't know how long we were sitting around outside on the back deck when the doors slammed open.

A flash of bronze hair caught the light as I realized it was Edward who flew out the back doors and was now racing down the deck stairs.

"Edward!" I called out to him.

He halted at the bottom step.

I stood up and walked over towards him as he ran back up the stairs to meet me.

"Bella!" His voice was almost frantic.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worried.

"Bella, Bella. My pretty Bella," he said stroking my hair.

"Wow, you are drunk," I could smell the liquor pouring off him.

"Just a little _bella _Bella. You make me nervous," he slurred and poked the center of my chest. He removed his finger and looked up at the sky. "There are so many stars out tonight! Look at that!" He exclaimed loudly.

I could hear Rose and Alice stifling their laughter behind me.

"Why did you come running out the door so fast?" I asked trying to get back on to the original subject of why he was out here.

"Jessica, she wouldn't stop, she just keeps trying," Edward's face turned pale and his voice picked up pace. I was struggling to keep up with everything he was saying. "They're playing that bottle game…it was spinning…I wasn't playing…..she kept saying she had to kiss me…..no way….never would I let her….not my first kiss….but she keeps trying and trying….she jumped out from a plant….I pushed her….hope she's not hurt…..she chased me….then Bella..my Bella. I can kiss you….you can be my first…that way if she gets to me it won't be her…..I like you…it can be you."

I had barely processed any of that when I felt his hands grab me and his lips found mine. It was hard and fast, he gave me no time to react before he pulled back.

"Thank you!" He was grinning ear to ear. "That was amazing!"

I'm not even sure if I had blinked.

He ran back inside, more like he skipped. There was definitely a bounce in his movement.

The door closing snapped me out of my trance.

I turned to Alice and Rose, both had their mouths gaping open.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed. "Why do people keep kissing me when they drink?"

Alice and Rose seemed to break out of their trance as well and started laughing. Full out bending over, grabbing their stomach type of laughing.

I rubbed my face with my hand.

"You two saw nothing. He won't remember this," I explained as Alice and Rose regained composure. "There's no way possible he'll remember any of this, he drank way too much. I don't want either of you to say a word of this to anybody. Nobody needs to know. If this really was his first kiss as he said and it wasn't just drunken rambling, then he deserves a better one. One when he is conscious that he's doing it and not inebriated. I'm sure we'd all redo ours if given the chance." They both nodded in agreement. "Not a word to anybody."

"Not a word," Alice said.

Rose repeated it.

Good. Now I wonder how much of this night he will remember come morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Two entries in one day. Believe me, I'm surprised I was able to do it. Not sure if it will ever happen again, but I really wanted to do this party scene. I've had it in my head for weeks. Now where to go from here…<strong>


End file.
